Jeff the Killer x Jane the Killer
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A jaff fanfic. Hopefully you enjoy. :) Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Jeff POV

I was walking home from my high school when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I turn around and start getting punched and beat up by some kids. Eventually I pass out. When I wake up I'm in the middle of a field in the middle of some ashes. There was blood on my hands. There was no one else around me. I just got up and walked to my house. When I got home there was no one there. I just went to the bathroom to wash up. When I get there I look in the mirror and see the most terrifying thing that I will ever see. "Was that... me?" I thought to myself. I get up and look back in the mirror and see a very pale face and it had very blue eyes. I just stood there starring at it. Then I accepted it. "That's me." I then start to smile. J get this weird feeling to smile and kill. I went to the closet got a new white sweater, put it on grabbed a knife and went out. I never looked back.

Timeskip 12 years

It has been 12 years now. I'm 28 years old. I have long jet black hair. I live in a house. No one knows I'm there. I try not to see anyone because I get the evil feeling to kill. I hardly go out. When I do I put my white hood over my head and only get food. I don't steal I actually pay for what I get.

Jane POV

There has been lots of news reports about a man named Jeff killing people. There are so many innocent people that are killed because of him.

Jeff POV

I usually don't kill unless they are messing with me in some way. Either they yell at me, cause attention to me, or try to hurt me. I very rarely kill innocent people.

Jane POV

Some has to do something. The police can't ever find him. He is still out there killing people. Someone has to stop him. Maybe I will. Yes that's it I'll kill him myself. I will look different to just for this. My eyes will be full black. I will have black lip stick. I'm very pale anyway so I don't need a big costume. I'll wear a black dress. Yes that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane POV

There I'm all ready to go. My weapon is a knife. I will go and find him then I'm going to kill him. I promise to never give up until I find him. As I walk out I get in my car and started searching. Eventually I got to a house that was supposed to be empty. I didn't think so. I walked up to the door with my knife and knocked on the door.

Jeff POV

I was sitting on the couch when I heard knocking on my door. 'No one should know I'm here.' The knocking continued. So I just opened the door then a girl jumped on me with a knife. She stabbed me in the arm. I through her off of me. I had my knife too. We were standing in the living room facing each other.

" I have come here to kill you."

"Why... why can't you just leave me alone? Now you're going to end up dead just like everyone else. And I'm just going to stand there smiling over your dead body."

Jane POV

Hearing him say that gave me shivers up my spine. Am I really going to fight Jeff the Killer? Will I even be able to stop him? He just looks up from the ground looking at me smiling.

" Now your fate is sealed."

He runs towards me with his knife. Being the fact that I'm human he could land a shot that could finish me off for good. He grabs my throat and pushes me over.

"Is this what you want? Do you want me to kill you?" He is very strong. I might have underestimated my enemy.

" No I won't kill you. I will give you a chance to run."

"Why me? Did you give the others a chance to run?"

"No."

"Then why am I different?"

" I don't know. All I know is that I'm giving you a chance to run."

"I won't run."

" Please do I don't want to hurt you."

I run to him and try to stab him. He moves to the side and grabs me by the waist. He then throws me on my back to the ground.

"If you don't go now then I will kill you and just laugh."

"What happened to you? Why are you like this?"

"I don't know. Something happened and I became what I am right now."

" You don't have to be what you think you are." I say while walking closer to him. He lowered his knife a little.

"You can change who you are." As he is looking at the ground I thrust my knife into his face. I miss because he moved to the side. I barely cut him.

"Think your so clever don't you. You are going to leave right now." He picks me up over his shoulder and throws me out the door.

"If you come back I will dismember every part of your body."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane POV

After my first conflict with him I realised that if I wanted to fight him I would need to be stronger. He is incredibly strong and I am out matched. I started training myself mentally and physically. After awhile I thought I was ready. I went back to the house and pushed the door over to see him sitting there without a shirt on. He looks really... hot. No I have to stay focused. He was sitting there not doing anything. I walked closer to him and he still didn't do anything. He was looking down. What ever he was doing he was focused. I decided now was my chance. As I raised my hands to stab him he looked up at me. Then he gave a confused look at me. Then he looked down again.

"What were you doing?"

"I was training myself."

" For what? Your already really strong."

" I'm trying to be something else. Something not a killer." He then stood up. That's when I realised he's about a head taller then me.

"I thought you loved killing people."

"No I don't what gave you that idea?" He says while he puts his jacket on.

"Nothing just I thought killing innocent people is your hobby." I say while lowering my knife.

" I don't kill innocent people unless they deserve it which would make them not innocent which means I don't kill innocent people." Him saying that confused me a little. I never thought he could confuse me. Not only is he strong he's intelligent to.

" Sorry did I confuse you?"

" Just a little."

"Let me put it this way: I don't kill innocent people."

"Oh."

"Why do you keep coming back to me?"

"I came to kill you but now that I know the truth I'm starting to reconsider."

"I would consider not trying to kill me because your just gonna end up hurt or dead."

" But tell me, did you have to kill them?"

" No I didn't. I'm not gonna lie I chose to kill them."

"But what about those who loved the ones you killed? What will happen to them?"

"I don't know and really... I don't CARE!" I saw the look in his face change from a calm man to a crazy monster. He jumped on me and then he ran with me out the door. He pulled out his knife and put it up to my throat.

"Jeff... this isn't you." His eyes changed from starring to looking at me. Then I felt his grip soften and his knife leave my throat.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

He got off me and picked me up.

"Its okay it happens to us all. Even me I was so caught up in killing you that I didn't see what was really going on."

" It seems to happen to me all the time."

" You just need someone to remind you of who you really are."

"Yeah it seems that you handled that really well."

"I guess I am that someone."

I just look at him and turn around to walk away.

"I didn't get your name."

"I'm Jane, Jane the Killer." I say to him with a smile. He smiles back at me then I walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff POV

I was watching some TV when I heard a knock on my door. As I open it I see Jane.

"Hey."

"Hi Jeff. I was wondering if you would like to go out for a walk with me."

"Sure."

"Great. Let's go."

We started walking to the commercial part of the city. Jane was ahead of me. She just kept looking back at me. I just looked at her and she would look away.

Once we got to the mall she just walked around and would ask me if she could get it.

(They look normal just pale)

"Hey Jeff may I have this necklace?"

"Sure." I say that and pull out some money from my pocket. I got money from the people I killed. So I was pretty rich.

" Thanks."

" No problem." We just walked around for a little longer before we stopped for lunch.

" Yesterday when you said that you were Jane the Killer, what did you mean?"

"Well I thought it sounded cool because we both have a name with j and killer sounds cool."

"So you based your name off of my name."

" Yeah I guess."

"So we're the killers?"

"Yep."

"But have you ever killed anyone?"

"uuu... no."

"That's alright you wanted to kill me and it actually seemed like you were going to so."

"Well I guess I'm Jane the Killer now."

She just looked at me then looked down. Once we got home I started to unlock the door and once I got it open Jane jumped on top of my back. I was carrying her like I was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Hey what are you doing?"

" I'm on your back. Am I to heavy for you?"

"No I can easily lift you just I wanted to know what you were doing."

"Take me home."

"But we just got here and can't you walk yourself?"

"I would but I'm tired and I'm already on your back."

" Fine I'll take you home." I walked out the door with her on my back and carried her all the way to her house.

"Thanks for carrying me."

"Yeah no problem. I'm going to wake up tomorrow and feel it then."

She just giggles and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane POV

I went to see Jeff again. I really like seeing him. Once I got the his house I was about to open the door when I heard crashing and things hitting the ground. Then I saw someone or something come flying out the window. Then the door opens.

"Jane. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but it looks like your busy." I saw the creature get up. It had large claws and moved on all four. It started running at me. Then it slashed at me with its claws. I thought I was dead but when I opened my eyes I saw Jeff's arm around me. His arm took the hit so I didn't. Then he shoved it back.

"What is that thing?"

"Its called The Rake."

"Can you kill it?"

"Probably not but we can defeat it."

We then look at it. Then it charges. Lucky I always have my knife. Jeff grabs it by the throat and throws it on the ground. I go up and stab it threw the skull. It stopped moving and turned to ashes.

" Looks like did it."

"Yeah and looks like your a real killer now." I heard something fall and as I turn around I see Jeff laying on the ground.

" JEFF!"

I tried to pick him up but he was to heavy. So I decided to drag him inside. I put him on the couch then took off his jacket. I saw claw marks all over his body. He was bleeding a lot. What should I do? I got a wet rag and started cleaning up the blood. Then I heard him speak.

"Does the blood bother you?"

"No its okay you just rest now and let me take care of you."

He put his head back and relaxed as I finished up.

After I was done I saw my hands were covered with his blood. So I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I come out Jeff was standing in the doorway.

"I didn't get the chance to say thanks." He kind of smiled.

"No problem. It was the least I could do for saving my life." I smile back. He walked a little closer to me.

"Its been a long time since anyone made me smile out of happiness."

"Yeah well I guess I make you happy."

"You do more than just that."

He got closer to me close enough to put his arms around me. I grabbed his hands.

" And what would that be?"

"You make me feel... love."

He put his arms around me and pulled me close enough so I was touching his chest.

"You make me feel again. You keep me from losing it. You make me something other than a killer."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked sarcastically. He just smiled again and leaned in close to my face. I closed my eyes and leaned in too. Then I felt him. He felt so sad and unhappy. Now I can change that.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane POV

He is now mine and I am now his. After he pulls back he smiles at me. I never noticed how good of a smile he had until now. Then I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed and he must have noticed because he then picked me up and then sat down.

"So you're okay with this?"

" Yeah as long as you loose this killing addiction."

"Okay I promise."

"Good now you lay down your still hurt."

"No I can still help."

"No you need to lay down before I put you to sleep my self."

"Okay fine."

After I heard him fall asleep I noticed that it was late. Should I curl up next to him? I decided to and went up to him and laid down next to him. Then he rolled over to face me and he put his arm around me. I feel safe when I'm near him. I soon fell asleep.

When I wake up I'm laying on his chest. He is so strong. When he wears the sweater he seems so weak but without it he is strong looking. Then I feel my body being picked up then he starts walking upstairs.

" Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know I was uncomfortable on the couch so we're going to bed not the couch."

Then I noticed that it was 1:32 in the morning.

" Oh I thought it was six not one well in that case you take me where ever you want as long as you don't wake me up."

"I won't." Then I am put softly on the bed. He is also very gentle. He gets into bed next to me. I roll over on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

" I hope you don't mind your body is very comfortable."

" If you want I guess."

I just put my head next to his and laid there. When I woke up I was still on him. I don't want to disturb him. But how will I get up. I decided to roll again but I am caught by his arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

He started tickling me.

" No I just want to get in the shower (laughter)"

" Oh I'm sorry. Then your taking me with you." He grabbed my leg and I started dragging him across the room to the bathroom.

"If you let go of me I'll let you shower with."

" Done." He immediately let's go of my leg. I just roll my eyes as I start to get undressed and step in the shower. Once I was in there a minute later he comes in with me. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help myself. I could tell he was trying not to stare either.

"Is this your first time taking a shower with someone else?"

" Yes it is and its even better as a first time because its with a female that is not my siblings."

" Yeah its my first to."

It was my first time taking a shower with someone who actually liked me. We both sat down feeling the warm water come raining down on us.

He got up and grabbed the nozel and took it down from its stand.

"Heeey why do you get all the water?"

"Oh you want some water. Here you go." He sprayed me in the face with the water.

"Give me the nozel."

"Okay."

I started spraying myself but then quickly turned it to spray him. I got him right in the face.

"Yeah that's real funny. I guess I deserved it."

I just started laughing. Then I saw him get up and crawl towards me.

"No stay back." I say while spraying him with the water.

"Its gonna take more than water to save you now." He says while getting on me. I'm just laughing as he tickles me some more. I don't know how he knows that I am very easy to laugh when it comes to tickling. Then I get on him and tickle him. He falls over and starts laughing like I did.

"No please stop (laughter)"

" Okaaay fine."

I stop tickling him decided to sit on his lap. If this was the first shower with him then I have a very happy life.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff POV

After yesterday we didn't do much. We just hung out until today.

"Jeff. Its time to wake up."

" I don't wanna."

"Please I want to go out and have fun."

"Can it wait?"

"I don't think so."

" Fine." I got up and got into new clothes. I wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Jane wore black skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt. I got the keys to my car which I've had for awhile and we went out for breakfast. We decided to go to Coco's. Once we got there people were starring at us because we looked more pale then an average person. But no one said anything. As we waited for our food Jane and I started talking.

"So how long have you been the way you are now?"

" For about 8 years."

"Wow that's along time."

"After awhile you get used to it."

" Well I think you would have to be really strong willed to be like that for 8 years."

" I train myself to not hurt people."

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. After breakfast she wanted to go to the park so I took her there. Once we were there we went for a walk.

"You know one thing I always wanted to do is fly."

"Really. Why don't you fly right now."

" How would I do that?"

"Its easy all you have to do is stand look strait up put your arms out and wait a sec."

"Okay." She did what I said then I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her above my head and ran around. She just started laughing and she smiled. Her laugh alone makes me feel good. After awhile I got tired and put her on the grass. I laid down next to her.

"That was fun."

"Yeah I hope your first flight was good."

"It was amazing thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could help." We looked at each other and she just laughed.

" What?"

"Oh nothing. Its just you hair."

I felt my hair and it was all up on one side because of the grass. I felt embarrassed but then she got up and we both walked to the car and went back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane POV

After we went back home we sat on the couch for a second then I decided to take a nice hot shower. I started walking into the bathroom and then I started to get undressed when I heard the door open the close. I only had my jeans still on so I was wearing nothing on my upper half of my body so if was a stranger I would have to cover up. Once I was about to turn around I am picked up by the waist and swung around. Then feel my lips touch to Jeff's. After he stops kissing me I say-

"Oh its just you I thought it might have been someone else."

"No I would never let someone else see you naked. Only I can."

As he takes off his shirt. I just continue to take off my pants then my panties. After the water is warm is step in the shower. Then he steps in after me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed his chin.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

Then he kisses me again. After the shower he grabs the towel and wraps us both in it. Then we wadle over to the bed and we jump in the bed. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us. I feel him kiss my forehead goodnight then I fall asleep.

Jeff POV

I love Jane a lot. She is the only girl I know that actually stayed with me and understands me. What's funny is at first she wanted to kill me but now we are here. Sleeping naked in the same bed. I will protect her with my life. I will not let her get hurt.

As we wake up she gets up and starts to get some actual clothes on. I decide to do the same thing. She then hurries to the kitchen and starts making breakfast.

" I hope you like french toast."

" Mmmm... that sounds good."

I walk behind her and put my arms around her hips. And we start swaying side to side. I close my eyes and start listening to everything going on around me. The toasting of the bread. The beat of her heart. The wind blowing out side. Then I hear something that made me flinch but then it goes away.

"Are you okay." She must have asked because of my flinching.

" Yeah I'm okay."

After she finishes we grab the plates and start eating.

After we were done I flinch again. I don't know why. The a blade comes flying through the room and stabs into the wall. We both immediately get our knives and shoes and we run out side. There was a man standing there wearing a trench coat and had a red streak down the left side of his face.

"So you 2 are the killers. Not impressive."

He then points the palm of his hand at us and a blade appears then fires. We block each shot with our knives the try to run around him so we can get him from both sides. Once we start running at him he stopped moving then once we swung at him he disappeared. Then he reappeared to our left in the air. He started shooting again. I jumped in front of Jane to protect her. I took about 6 blades to the back but that wouldn't stop me after all I have fought Slender Man before.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't respond.

"Jeff."

I turned around to face the guy.

"Who are you!?"

"I am the one who has always hated you. Now you have a girlfriend which you don't deserve."

That made me shudder at the thought of 'Maybe I shouldn't have Jane apart of my life.' Then I came to reality 'Jane decided to stay with me. She doesn't have to stay. She could have left long ago but didn't.'

"Your right. Someone like me doesn't deserve a girl as beautiful as her... But I can still try!"

I throw my knife at him but he grabs it.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"No. But it cause a distraction."

"What?"

Jane then stabs him from his back and I jump up and grab my knife and shove it up through his face.

"Damn you."

He falls to the ground and for some reason turns to ashes and blows away.

"Woah what was that about?"

"I don't know but it doesn't sit right in my stomach."

" Well what ever it was its gone now."

"Yeah."

"Now let's get you cleaned up."

" I'm okay I just need the knives taken out of my back. I can heal the rest."

"If you say so."

Then we walk back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane POV

Jeff and I were at the mall shopping. Well at least I was because he doesn't really care for shopping. When I saw Jeff starring at these two people. They looked related but not bother and sister. Maybe he was her father. Yeah that's it.

"Hey Jeff its not polite to stare at people."

I told him with a firm voice.

"I know but they look so familiar. I just can't quite guess who."

Then as they came closer I decided that we would go and meet them. I told Jeff and he groaned at that.

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I'm... lazy that's right I'm lazy."

"You've been walking with me all day so stop whining."

Then I took his hand and sort of dragged him over. When I finally got to them the girl was in a jewellery shop and the man was waiting outside. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Excuse me sir but my boyfriend was wondering if you have seen him before because he says he might have seen you."

When he looked at me he stood up and he was tall! Really tall. Maybe 6'5".

"Let me get a look at the guy."

He said with a very firm voice. I pulled Jeff a little as a notion that he wanted to see him. Once he did he started laughing hysterically.

"And you said he was your boyfriend right?"

"Yes he is."

He started laughing some more.

"I don't understand what is funny?"

"Nothing if you don't know who I am then I'll tell you but later then you will get why I am laughing."

" Daaaaaad I didn't find anything cute."

The girl complained.

" Well I'll get you something another time. Right now we have other things to do."

She looked at me and waved. I waved back.

"If you want to know who I am follow me."

So we got in our car and Jeff started following the guy. Eventually we turned into this dirt road that was in a deep forest. As we're heading into the forest we came into the driveway of a mansion. Then I see Jeff get this look of realization on his face. As we pull up he turns off the car and immediately runs out of the car to the man.

"You're Slender Man!"

I heard him say happily.

"You are correct."

Then he transformed into the creature that had no facial features and his skin was completely white.

"Wow what was that?"

I ask getting out of the car. Then I see the girl do the same thing.

" Well we aren't humans if you couldn't tell I am Slender Man and this is my daughter Violet."

"Hi."

We were standing there starring in aww.

"Now why were you laughing?"

"Oh yeah well I was laughing because he is Jeff the Killer. One of the most dangerous and most violent people in the world and said he was your boyfriend."

He laughed a little more.

"I dare you to laugh one more time."

I heard Jeff starting to get annoyed. I was too.

"I'm sorry its just funny. Actually its a very good thing because that means you're not killing much because you're taking care of Jane."

"Yeah that's nice. Well see ya."

"See ya."

Then Jeff and I got in the car and drove off. When we got home we sat on the couch and relaxed. Its good to know that we are not the worst people in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff POV

As we were laying in bed I heard something like rocks hitting our window. I got up to see what it was and once I got to the window I see some guy throwing rocks at our window.

" Hey could you stop?!"

"Depends. Will you both come with me?"

He wore a black robe like thing that covered his whole body besides his feet. He had a black hat on that had a wide brim all around it. Black long sleeve shirt. Black gloves. A black cane with a ball tip. And what was the scariest was he had this grey mask that covered his whole face that looked like a beak.

"Are you here to kill us because if you are we can settle things here?"

"Oh no no no I'm here to invite you to this address. Come if you want."

He throws a card perfectly so it curves and lands in the pocket of my shirt on the second floor. Once I look back at him he is gone. I take the card and read it as I head back to bed. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Who was it?"

"Oh it was this weird guy."

"And you not weird?"

"Yeah funny."

She laughs a little.

" So should we go?"

"Might as well just let me get ready."

After we get ready I put the address in the GPS and we start driving to the house.

After we get there, there is a bunch of people standing outside talking to one another. I parked the car and got out. Jane followed. The people that was there weren't people. They didn't seem like humans. As I walked in the house I saw the guy from earlier.

"Awww so you made it."

"Yeah guess I did."

"Well be free to do what you wish. There are snacks at the dining area and the back is open for fresh air. Now go have fun and mingle."

He walked away to two females and put his arms around them but they shoved him off to the ground. We laughed a little and decided to talk to some people. Jane said she wanted to talk to some girls so I let her walk around alone. I eventually ran into Slender.

"Hey Slender. What are you doing here?"

"Well people like us are here because we can be our selves here not humans."

"People like us?"

"Oh yeah you don't know. There are not only people on earth. There are also creatures that are here but normal people wouldn't accept them. So we made this group so they can be here and be themselves. They're called creepypastas."

"Oh I see. Well that's cool. Thanks for letting us know."

" No problem."

I turned and walked away. I decided to talk to some people. I saw this cool tall dude who was completely black decides the fire particles floating around his body. He had 7 mouths all around his body. He looked like a skeleton.

"Hey who are you?"

"Huh? Oh I'm Zalgo. Who are you?"

" Well my name is Jeff. Your name is really cool. The hive-mind of chaos, he who waits behind the wall."

"Yeah I guess the hive mind but I don't wait behind walls."

"Oh sorry."

"No big deal. Hey have you tried the food here?"

"No."

"You should before they run out. Its really good."

"Okay I will. Do you know if it would be possible if we stay here?"

"I don't think you can live here but there could be someone who owns a big house that might allow you to stay with them."

"Oh okay thanks."

I turned and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane POV

After some time of talking and walking around with all the 'people' I found Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, the people here are really nice."

"Yeah I talked to a couple. I even talked to Zalgo."

"Wow the hive mind of chaos. Sounds scary."

"Yeah but he's a cool guy once you talk to him. He looks very intimidating."

"Yeah that wouldn't be surprising."

We walked around for a little more then we heard a loud scream in the main room. There weren't very many people in the room so it echoed. When we got there I saw a creature with claws jabbing them through a girls chest. She had one eye and the other looked like a little clock. Then the Plague Doctor and Slender came in the room.

"Rake! What did you do!?"

The doctor asked. The Rake replied as he took his claws out of her chest drawing out blood. He looked short and weird while crouching butt when he stood up he was tallish.

"Its simple. I stabbed her."

"Why?!"

"Because we have a point to what we are going to do."

" We?"

"Yes. We."

Then a few others came out from behind him. There was Ben, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Nemesis, The Sculpture, The Skin Taker and a bunch more. But there were a few people that stood in front of them all. CreepypastaJr, CreepsMcpasta, and the Puppeteer. Then the head of the gathering came in the room. Mr. Creepypasta himself.

"What's going on here?"

"Awww just the man we wanted to see."

Moth Man said.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

" You see we are doing this to get a message to you."

Then I hear the tearing of flesh. I turn to see Masky stabbing him from the back with a knife. Then he took it out and walked over to the group of murders. Nemesis walked over to his body and told him,

"Your very existence ruins everything. So get this in your head old man. We will kill anyone who gets in our way."

She says as she steps back.

"We have been hiding for too long. Now its our time to rule this world. And if you get in the way, we will kill you. Either join us or die."

Laughing Jack yelled to us. I saw a couple people walk over to there side. They probably did that in fear. The rest stood their ground.

"No one else? Well then, this place is rigged to blow so when it goes down you all do."

Then they disappeared and just as they said the entire building blew.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff POV

After the explosion we got anyone we could. We found people under large pieces of wood. And we healed as many people as we could. Then we saw Slender walk over to Zalgo.

"I swear if you had anything to do with this I will kill you. Because of this many of our friends are hurt. We're lucky no one was killed!"

Even though Zalgo was taller he still grabbed him by the throat and hit him against the wall and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't worry I didn't, I want to stop them as much as you want to."

Then he put him down. An entire civil war is about to begin.

IfyouwanttherestthenreadthebookImakeonit. ItwouldbetolongforaJeffxJanefanfic. Seeyouin thenextchapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff POV

After the explosion we got anyone we could. We found people under large pieces of wood. And we healed as many people as we could. Then we saw Slender walk over to Zalgo.

"I swear if you had anything to do with this I will kill you. Because of this many of our friends are hurt. We're lucky no one was killed!"

Even though Zalgo was taller he still grabbed him by the throat and hit him against the wall and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't worry I didn't, I want to stop them as much as you want to."

Then he put him down. An entire civil war is about to begin.

IfyouwanttherestthenreadthebookImakeonit. ItwouldbetolongforaJeffxJanefanfic. Seeyouin thenextchapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane POV

After the war Jeff has been very distant. He still talks and laughs with me but I can feel this weird feeling coming off of him.

"Hey Jeff, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just kind of off that's all."

"Okay if you need me just ask. I am and always will be here for you."

"I know, that's why I fell in love with you."

He kissed me. We were just sitting in our room relaxing and watching TV. I kissed him back and we started using our tongues then I rolled over on his chest still kissing him. His hands were on my thighs. We were about to get into it when Sally walking in on us. She is older now almost 20 but she still didn't need to see us.

"Oh sorry wrong room."

She slammed the door closed again. We were frozen. We didn't know how to react.

"I guess we'll need to lock the door next time."

" Yeah guess so."

I got up and locked it. I turned and looked at him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Shall we continue?"

"We shall."

I crawled up to his mouth and kissed him again. I felt his arm grabbed my butt at the same time of me massaging his penis.

We finished what we began.

The next day I saw Jeff talking to Slender. I would have listened but I saw Sally. I walked up to her.

"Hey yesterday what did you mean 'wrong room'?"

"Oh I was looking for someone else's room."

"And would that someone else just happen to be a guy?"

"And if it was?"

"I would ask who?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Are you sure I mean I could give you advice and stuff. Your secret would be safe with me."

"(Sigh) I was looking for Ben's room okay."

"And what did you do when you found him?"

"I uh..."

Jeff POV

I went to Slender for help. What happened during the war I don't want to happen again. I thought if anyone could help me it would be him.

"Hey Slender."

"Oh hello Jeffrey, how may I help you?"

"I need help becoming stronger."

" Because of itI presume?"

"Yes, will you help me?"

"Why not. Your training will start tomorrow."

" Right."


End file.
